


Two, Three, Four, Two

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Horcruxes, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: The Potters visit America for a taste of normalcy before the war takes everything away from them. They found far more than they had imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MC4A Winter Bingo  
> Prompt: 5E (Loneliness)

Their one wish for their honeymoon was to get away from the war going on in Wizarding Britain. They had been fighting and in hiding for so long, the Order and Dumbledore asking for more and more. And then they got married, and they asked for only one thing from Dumbledore; to leave them alone for a few weeks as they enjoyed being normal people not fighting in a war for a change.

They left for America, in the Muggle world. They would be safe there. No British wizard would think to look for the Potters in Muggle America. There was no international Portkey as their safety could not be certain when using magical methods of transport during the war; they entered America via the Muggle way and intended to live as Muggles for as long as they stayed in the country.

It was when they were out for the night enjoying being free that they saw the man. He was sitting alone in a booth with a single drink on the table. Even without Lily's ability to see faint traces of auras, they would have been able to tell that the man was terribly lonely. Steeped as they were in their own joy of being together with no other worries, they couldn't stand leaving this stranger to dwell in his sorrows on his lonesome.

They shared a look to confirm the idea and then slipped into the booth on either side of the man. The man groaned. "Not now. I'm afraid the great Tony Stark is out for the night."

"Well that's good," James said. "We're out too, why not join up and be out together?"

The man — most presumably called Tony Stark — lifted up his head to stare at James. "English."

"American," James returned.

"Lily," Lily added.

"Why are you here?"

Lily grinned at Tony. "In the booth or in America?"

"Both?" Tony shrugged, not seeming to really care.

"We're in America because we wanted some freedom from the chaos that is our lives back in England."

"We're in the booth because you seemed lonely and that's never pleasant. We figured you could use some company." Lily nudged her shoulder into Tony's and James did the same thing on his other side.

Tony smiled slightly. Just a small twitch upwards of the lips but it was better than the flat line they had been in before. "And I suppose you've never heard of the name Tony Stark before either."

James and Lily shared a glance. "Never heard of him, though I assume that's you."

"Have you been living under a rock?" Tony asked James, askance.

James shrugged. "Basically. We live in a very secluded community that doesn't get a lot of news from outside of itself."

"What do you say, Tony? Care for some company?"

Hesitantly, Tony nodded. "I think I'd like that."

"Brilliant. I'm James Potter and this is my wife, Lily. What do you do with yourself when you're not sitting alone in a bar?"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The two Potters ended up spending their honeymoon with Tony exploring New York instead of exploring the city by themselves as they had planned. Tony had even invited them to have one of his guest rooms in the tower he called a home. Within a week, they had become very close and Lily and James started having a very serious conversation.

They liked Tony. He wasn't just a lonely person in a random bar they had decided to keep company as they drank. He was their friend; they had a wish to bring a new element into their relationship. In order to do that however, they would have to bring him into the secret of the wizarding world. They had seen the glances Tony had directed towards them — they were so similar to the glances they had given to each other at Hogwarts that they didn't think Tony would have any objections.

They just had to talk to him. Of course, it didn't quite turn out like that.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Tony apparently had a habit of skipping sleep in favour of working on technological inventions in his workshop. JARVIS — Tony's AI that cared for the man and his home — alerted the Potters that Tony had collapsed at his workbench. JARVIS was rather concerned for his creator and asked that they carry him up to bed so that he wouldn't wake up in pain from sleeping in a bad posture.

It was a relatively easy task with the strength James had acquired player Chaser in Quidditch. As soon as they had tucked the man into his bed, however, Tony let out a whimper and curled up into the foetal position. As one, the Potters moved to surround Tony and envelop him in a hug. They spent the night curled around each other — giving and receiving comfort.

Lily woke to Tony repeatedly poking her shoulder. "Hey, Tones," she mumbled.

Tony kept poking her and she groaned before opening her eyes fully. "Why are you in my bed? Why am  _I_  in my bed?"

"JARVIS asked us to fetch you from the workshop and we did. You didn't seem to want to be alone so we kept you company."

"Thanks." Tony's voice was quiet, almost disbelieving.

Lily pulled herself closer to him and hugged him before settling back to sleep. Her arm draped across Tony and her hand rested on James' chest. "We love you, Tony."

Half asleep, Lily didn't realise the words she had said; merely patted Tony's shoulder to calm him down when he froze.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Could you explain what you meant when you said you loved me this morning?" Tony asked a few hours later when the three of them were sitting around the kitchen counter drinking tea (for the Potters) and coffee (for Tony).

James rose an eyebrow at Lily who shrugged unrepentantly. "I was half asleep; we were going to tell him anyway, what does it matter when?"

James turned his attention to Tony. "What Lily meant is exactly what it sounds like. We've grown to love you during our time here and — if you agree — would love to have you join us in our relationship."

"But you guys are married!" Tony sputtered. "Why would you want to add me into the mix?"

"Because you are smart, funny, companionable, adorable, and quite possibly a perfect fit for us."

"You didn't mention rich," Tony pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes. "James and I live in a completely different society to you. We have different currency and James has more than enough money to keep food on the table for a few years. We don't care that you're rich. Isn't that right, James?"

James nodded quickly. "The Potter family isn't as rich as some others but my father created a potion several years ago that gives us quite a bit."

"Potion?"

Lily smacked James on the shoulder and hissed, "I thought we were going to introduce this to him gently?"

"I'm sorry, Lils! It was an accident! Just like you telling him we loved him when you were half asleep was."

"Ugh, fine, I forgive you."

"Thank you very much."

Tony let them have their moment and a kiss before bursting out, "What are we introducing to me?"

"You know that community we told you we're from?" James started. "It's a community of magic users. We have magic. Wizard and witch, that's us."

"Right, and I suppose you can prove this?"

Lily jerked her head towards James, who was standing up. Tony crossed his arms and watched the other man expectantly. When the man was replaced by a stag, Tony's arms dropped along with his jaw.

"Proof enough?" Lily asked, smirking.

Tony nodded and didn't take his eyes off of James as the stag turned back into a man and said man walked towards him. "We're willing to take anything you want to give us, Tony. All we ask is that you consider our proposal."

"Consider it considered," Tony said before grabbing James and kissing him.

James went along willingly while Lily grinned and patiently waited for her turn. Tony hadn't expected this when two strangers had decided to keep him company as he wallowed alone in a bar. Rhodey had been on duty, Pepper on her day off and Happy on holiday. Those were the three people he trusted above all others. Now he had two more names to add to the list.

One thing he knew for sure was that he enjoyed having Lily and James in his life. Hopefully Rhodey liked them too. He couldn't imagine his new partners and his best friend not getting along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 2B (Holly)  
> Holly symbolises protection and that's what I've used in this chapter to show the prompt.

The three knew that eventually the Potters would have to return to the UK for at least a little while. Tony had been told the whole story of Lord Voldemort and the blood war the magical community was fighting. He was all for stopping the megalomaniac; he just wished that the two people he had come to love didn’t have to go fight against a man who was apparently the strongest Dark Lord of the century.

Still, he knew they had friends still in Britain that were also in danger from the war. They hadn’t planned on finding someone in America that would make them want to stay in the country. They had planned for a few weeks of carefree happiness before returning to the horror of war.  He also knew that there was a high possibility Lord Voldemort would win the war and would come after other countries – including America.

So, in between dates and nights spent curled around in each other, Tony worked with James and Lily on defences and weapons they could use in the war. Stark Industries was one of the biggest weapons manufacturers in the world and Tony didn’t see any point in being a part of that if he couldn’t help protect the ones he loved.

But first; there was the small matter of introducing his best friend to his lovers. And Rhodey arrived home today. James and Lily were upstairs crafting protective wards into his tower as Tony waited impatiently for Rhodey to enter the tower and JARVIS to direct him to Tony. As soon as Rhodey stepped through the lift doors, Tony was on him like a limpet.

“Rhodey-bear!”

Rhodey – having expected this due to long term friendship – swept Tony up in his arms and twirled them around. “Hey, Genius.”

Sadly, a long-term friendship meant that Rhodey knew something was up with his friend that he was nervous about. Generally these types of things tended towards Tony having built a new robot, awesome new bit of code, or random invention that would only be useful to the one who built it.

“What’s up, Tony?” Rhodey asked, setting the other man down on his feet as he did so.

Tony fidgeted. “I kinda got into a relationship?”

“Okay…” Rhodey let the information process through his mind, trying to find a reason that would make Tony fidgety. “Is there something you think I wouldn’t like about this person?”

“Well. See, it’s like this: I was out at a bar alone as I tend to do and two people came and sat next to me and I kinda showed them around the city and invited them to stay here instead of their hotel and then we all kind of fall in love with each other and long story short I’m in a relationship with two other people.”

Rhodey nodded, that would probably explain Tony’s fidgety state. “Alright.”

“Alright?” Tony squawked. “You’re not going to ask how I ended up with two people instead of one, or how I can love two people at the same time, or if they’re both female, or anything else?”

Rhodey placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders to calm his movements. “Breathe, Tones. I don’t care if you’re in a relationship with twelve people of varying identities. So long as you’re happy, and they’re happy; I’m happy. You are all happy, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

“Good. Now take me to these two people that have so caught your attention so that I may assess whether they’re worthy of you.”

Tony snapped a mock salute and headed into the elevator. “Sir, yes sir.”

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The runes glowed slightly as Tony ran his hands down the intricate writing. He had questioned whether it was safe to have magical protection on a building so full of technology (James had explained he didn’t know anything about tech as it always fritzed near magic), but Lily had assured him that the rune wards were a passive magic and would not interfere with anything electronic Tony might have. JARVIS, Dum-E, U, and any future bots were completely safe.

“Magic is awesome,” Rhodey said from where he was running his hand down James’ side as the stag rumbled contentedly.

Lily grinned at him. “If you keep that up, James might leave us for you.”

The stag gave Lily an unimpressed look and then shifted closer to Rhodey to hint that he should continue petting him. Rhodey happily obliged, causing James to let out a sigh of contentment. Their happy content family vibe vanished when an owl swooped into the room and landed in front of James, holding out a leg with a letter attached to it.

With a disgruntled sigh, James shifted back to human form and took the letter. He already knew who it would be from; as did the others. “He’s calling us back,” James told Lily after he read through the letter quickly.

“We knew it would happen eventually,” Lily said with a sigh.

She held out her hand for James and her husband crawled away from Rhodey into her arms. Silently, he handed her the letter and let her read it as they sat together on the red couch. Rhodey and Tony watched them in silence. Eventually, Lily folded up the letter and placed it down on the table next to her.

“Well, he didn’t say we had to return this very minute. Albus and the war can wait another few days.” She held out the hand not grasping James’ and said, “Come here, Tony.”

Tony went gladly, all too aware that their time together now had a deadline. Soon, James and Lily would be returning to war and they had forbidden Tony or Rhodey to join them in the fight. Hopefully they would return; they certainly planned to if they could. But nothing was certain during a war. One or both of them could die and they had no desire to bring Tony into a magical war he should know nothing about.

“Do those scribbles work on people?” Rhodey asked, breaking the silence.

The three on the couch looked at him uncomprehendingly and he explained. “I never send anyone out into the field unless I know I’ve made them as safe as I can. Now, you’ve made these magic wards that protect the tower and anyone in it, but could you make something on a smaller scale that could protect a person?”

Lily hummed in thought and James’ fingers started twitching as he moved things around in his brain to accommodate the new idea. “We could make individual pendants,” he said slowly. “They wouldn’t be as strong as the wards we’ve put here due to the small surface area but it should be enough to ward off most curses.”

Rhodey made an approving noise. “You two should get to it then. Me and Tony will sleep a lot better knowing you’ve got that extra protection around your neck while you’re out there facing dark wizards and the like.”

“Rhodey,” Tony declared seriously, “I love you.”

Rhodey smirked, “I know you do, Genius. I love you, too. And your partners are growing on me as well. Who knows, maybe when they get back, I’ll steal James away from you and Lily and give him all the pets he can stand.”

Tony threw a cushion at him. “You would never.”

James gave Rhodey a considering look and Lily whacked him. “Don’t even think about it, James Potter. He can be your mistress, but no way am I letting you out of our marriage.”

The tension the letter had brought into the room evaporated as they all burst out laughing. Rhodey returned the cushion Tony had thrown at him with an overarm throw and it devolved into a cushion fight from there. They would start on the pendants later; for now, they would enjoy the company of one another.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“I don’t know how long we’ll be stuck in Britain, so I went out to the magical shopping area here in New York and picked up a safe method of communication. Owls can be traced; Lily and I don’t want you in danger just because we want to talk to you.”

Lily was upstairs recovering from a bout of sickness (U had taken it upon himself to provide her with anything she might need and watched over her) as James and Tony sat together in Tony’s lab. Tony was trying to find a way to get technology to interact with magic with James’ help but stopped his work when James spoke.

“Show me what you got, magic man,” Tony said, pushing away the ever-present sadness at the reminder that the Potters would soon be leaving.

James smiled at the nickname and brought out two identical hand mirrors. They were silver with delicate rune writings carved into the metal and polished wood ran like veins around the mirror’s surface. In between the runes were small stags with lilies wrapped around their necks and mechanics running through their bodies. Tony took the one James offered with him with shakings hands; hardly daring to believe that the beautiful mirror so clearly custom ordered was for him.

“Please tell me this is like the Beast’s mirror in Beauty and the Beast.”

James – having been dragged into watching Disney movies with Tony and Lily – grinned and nodded. “It’s actually what reminded me of two-way mirrors. My best friend and I have a pair, even if we don’t use them much anymore. Just say our name and you’ll connect with our mirror. We’ll be able to see each other and talk even when we’re in England.”

Tony carefully set the mirror down on his workbench and then threw himself at James. “Thank you, I love you.”

“And I love you.” James pulled Tony even closer to him, never wanting to let go of the beautiful genius he held but knowing he would have to.

“Please stay safe and come back to me.”

James closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Tony, knowing he couldn’t promise that. “We’ll try.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC4A Winter Bingo  
> Prompt: 5A (Red)  
> Notes: Red symbolises love, danger, and anger (along with other things) and those three are dotted around variously in this chapter. There's also the more obvious uses of the colour.

“Tony! Tony! Tones!” Tony grunted and waved an absent hand in the direction of the voice. He curled under the blanket more and was just drifting off to sleep when he realised that it was Lily calling his name.

Sleep forgotten, Tony threw off the blanket and grabbed the mirror on his bedside table. “Lily? What is it? Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

Lily’s and James’ faces appeared in the mirror and they both grinned at him; perfectly fine and healthy looking. Tony let out a breath of relief as Lily assured him. “We’re fine, Tony. We’re better than fine.”

“Is the war over, can you come home?”

Their faces showed that that was not what they had called him about. “Not yet, love. I’m sorry. But we do have some good news.”

Lily bounced on the spot and announced happily, “I’m pregnant!”

Tony simultaneously felt a stab of pain and a warm, happy glow. Pain because he couldn’t be there with his partners, happiness because Lily being pregnant was amazing news. He sank back to lean on the headboard of his bed and said, “That’s amazing, Lily.”

“We went to a mediwitch this morning to see about my on and off sickness and they told me it was normal for a pregnant woman to be nauseous and vomit randomly.”

“But…you were sick when you were still here. You mean…” Tony trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. He had thought that the pregnancy had occurred in the month they had been back in England (meaning he had no part in it).

Lily smiled softly at him. “Yes, Tony. There is a high chance that you helped make this child. Congratulations, you’re going to be a father!”

“They’re going to a handful with my talent for pranking and the brains of you two. It’s just as well they’re going to have three parents,” James said jokingly and Lily smacked him lightly.

Tony felt his eyes sting. He had never thought that he would ever be able to have this. He had been the billionaire playboy for so long – ever since he was of age and still rebelling against the world that had stolen his parents. He hadn’t thought he deserved it, and yet here were James and Lily telling him that he was going to be a father.

“What if–“ he started before cutting himself off. He would have James and Lily there beside him when they — and the child inside Lily — came back to the US. He would not be like Howard; they wouldn’t let him.

“You’ll be a great father, Tony,” Lily assured him as if she knew what he had been thinking. She probably did; he had told the two about his rocky relationship with his father.

A voice called out for James and Lily and the two looked away for a moment. “We have to go now, Tony. There’s a meeting going on but we couldn’t wait any longer to tell you. We love you.” Lily leaned into James and nodded in affirmation of his statement.

“I love you, too,” Tony choked out.

They stared at each other through the mirror for a few more seconds before the voice called out for Lily and James again and the mirror surface went dark. Tony continued staring at his reflection, completely stunned by what he had just been told. He was a _father_.

“JARVIS!” he called out suddenly.

“Yes, sir?” was JARVIS’ calm response.

Tony was scrambling out of bed and pulling on clothes as he said, “We have to make this place baby-proof. There is going to be a child living here and they need to have everything they could ever want. There’s going to be locks on the lab doors, and gates on stairs, and cushions _everywhere_.”

He stopped moving as a thought came to him. “We need a nursery!” he declared. “The guest bedroom Lily and James were using when they first came here, that will be renovated to be a nursery. And the walls will be painted red and gold. We need lion plushies. Should also probably have snake, badger, and eagle plushies as well. Get on it, JARVIS!”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony rushed into his lab and immediately brought up a blank slate he could scribble on. He would give this kid the best life they could ever want. JARVIS would handle ordering the things Tony needed as Tony figured out what those things were. With a fervour normally reserved for new inventions, Tony set to work creating the most awesome nursery for the little creature that belonged to him, Lily, and James.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“There’s a prophecy that I believe refers to your child or the Longbottom’s, James. I think you should take Lily and hide.”

James started at Albus. “You’re kidding, Albus. You want us to run away and hide after you dragged us back to the war eight months ago?”

Albus leaned his hands on his desk and stared very seriously at James. “If I am interpreting this prophecy correctly, either child could be the key we need to finally defeat Voldemort.”

“You want us to hide so that we can later send our _child_ into war?” James’ vision turned red with anger as Albus so calmly stated his child might be forced to fight. “We may have been dragged into this when we were pretty young, but there is no way we would see our own child go into a battle we should have finished ourselves by the time they’re old enough to fight.”

“Now, James–” Albus started before being cut off by James.

“Don’t you _now, James_ me. This is not a friend we’re talking about, this is a _child_! Remus, Sirius, and Peter knew what they were getting into, they made their own choice to fight in this war. You would force a child, _my_ child, to walk to their death on the words of a prophecy.”

“It was spoken in front of me, James! The Seer is one I trust has a real gift for Seeing.”

James snorted, “You and I both know that most prophecies are self-fulfilling.”

“ _We_ know that. But if Voldemort hears the prophecy, he might take it seriously and you and your wife and child will be just as dead. I ask only that you hide until we’re sure you’re not in any danger.”

“Alright, we’ll go back to America; we were safe there.”

Albus shook his head sadly. “I’m afraid I cannot allow you to leave the country. It would be too dangerous, what if Voldemort caught you while you were in transit? I’ll organise a safe house you can stay in.”

“Fine, I’ll go tell Lily.” He pointed a finger at Albus, “You will not use my child or any other child in this war, no matter what some Seer says. And you’ll find a trusted mediwitch for Lily, I assume you won’t allow her to go to St. Mungo’s now?”

“It would be too dangerous, my boy.”

“Then give us and Alice a midwife. I’ll see you at the next meeting.” He whirled out of Albus’ office, leaving the old man standing behind his desk. He needed to talk to Lily and then they needed to call Tony. James was only glad that so far, they had been able to keep Tony safe from their war. They had told none of their friends about Tony in an effort to protect him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Are you sure you’re safe? I can come over and help, or you can come back to me.”

“No, Tony. In this war with who we’re fighting against, it would be far too dangerous for you to be here. James asked Albus if we could go back to America but he said it would be too risky. He’s got us set up in a safe house in Godric’s Hollow.” Lily sighed, raising her hand to stroke down the image of Tony’s face. “I miss you, Tony. I wish we could all be together in the same room.”

“I miss you too. Don’t suppose the war is almost over?”

“Sorry, Tones, there’s no sign of an end yet.”

Lily suddenly spasmed, clutching her belly and Tony instantly started freaking out. “Lily? Lily, what’s happening? Are you giving birth? Where’s James?”

“I’m fine, Tony. It seems as though our little boy has decided he wants to come out.”

“Where’s James?”

“At an Order meeting, I’ll need to floo him.”

“Go, Lily, get James. Call me as soon as you can. I love you.”

“I love you too.” The call disconnected and the mirror went dark.

Tony set down the mirror and started pacing. Lily was giving birth and he couldn’t be there with her. With a groan, Tony rubbed his hands over his head vigorously and set off to his lab. He needed something for his hands to do while he waited for news.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Hey, Tony, meet your son.”

Tony held the mirror carefully as the image moved from James to show Lily holding a baby. The boy was perfect, gazing up at his mother as she stroked his face. “He’s beautiful, Lily.”

Lily smiled. “He’s ours, Tony. Mine, yours, and James’. Harry, look at your father.”

Harry turned his head at James and Lily’s coaxing to look towards the mirror. He giggled when he saw the head in the glass and held out a chubby hand to grasp at the mirror. Tony placed his fingers on the glass and Harry copied his actions.

“I wish I could be there.”

James sat down next to Lily, the three of them now in the mirror frame. “You are. Hopefully soon the war will be over and we can all live in the same place again.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Lily, it’s him. Take Harry and run! I’ll hold him off.”

“James!”

James pushed her upstairs with Harry in her arms. “Go! Use the pendants and get to Tony. I’ll give you as much time as I can.”

“James, no, I can’t leave without you.”

“You have to. I love you.” He gave her a fierce kiss and pushed her upstairs again.

Lily stalled for another second, “I love you.”

The door rattled and she raced upstairs, cradling Harry in her arms. James pulled out his wand and prepared to face the most dangerous Dark Lord of the century. He would protect his family with his life, there was no other option in his mind.

The door burst open and Lord Voldemort stood in the frame. He smirked at James, red eyes gleaming with malice. “Hello, Mister Potter.”

“You won’t get my family.”

“Oh but I think I will. _Avada kedavra_.” The green light of the killing curse sped towards James. It halted for a millisecond in front of him before the pendant he wore around his neck shattered along with the small wards imbued within it. James’ last thoughts were of his wife and son upstairs, hopefully escaping to America.

Lily carefully placed Harry in his crib as she went to grab the pendant they had made for him when he was still residing in her womb. It wasn’t on the side table and she cursed when she realised it must still be in the bathroom from Harry’s bath earlier.

From downstairs, she heard the words Lord Voldemort shouted as he killed her husband and bit back a cry of pain. Sobbing, she clutched Harry close to her. She knew what she had to do and she wished she didn’t.

“I’m sorry, baby,” she whispered into Harry’s hair. “Tony, I’m so sorry.”

She slipped the pendant off her own neck and placed it around her son’s. A quick spell had some of Harry’s things and the two-way mirror packed into a bag that had already been ready to go in case something just like this happened. She then attached the bag to Harry’s red Gryffindor onesie with a sticking charm. She gave her son one last kiss on his forehead and set him back down in his crib.

“I love you, Harry. _There’s no place like home_.”

At the activation phrase, magic swirled around Harry’s tiny body and whisked him away to America — the place James and Lily had considered their home since they fell in love with Tony. The nursery door banged open and Lily whirled around to see Lord Voldemort.

“If you give me your son, no harm will come to you,” the wizard promised.

“You will _never_ touch my son.”

“I will find where you have hidden him, just as I have found you. Tell me where he is and you shall not perish.”

“Why are you giving me the option when you killed James without a second thought?”

Lord Voldemort smiled. “Someone bargained for your life. I have no wish to alienate my followers, but I shall not hesitate should you not tell me where your son is.”

“Then it looks like you’ll be alienating your followers. I will never let my son be killed by you.”

“Very well. _Avada kedavra_.”

The green light lit up the small room and sped unimpeded towards Lily. She made no sound as she crumbled to the floor. Voldemort remained standing in the silent room until there was a flash of red light and he collapsed on the ground. A whisper echoed through his mind, “ _You will not harm those I love_.”

With a cut off wheeze, Lord Voldemort died and a prophecy fulfilled.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A loud pop made Tony raise his head from Dum-E’s insides. He dropped the screwdriver instantly when he saw the child sitting on the floor. “Harry?”

Harry looked up at him as he rushed towards the boy, “Papa!”

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Tony gathered his son in his arms and held him tight. A horrible feeling rose up inside him, a lump formed in his throat and he asked a question he knew Harry wouldn’t be able to answer. “Where are James and Lily?”

Harry lifted small hands and grabbed at Tony’s face, “Papa? You ‘kay?”

“I don’t know, Har-bear. But I got you, I’ll look after you, love.” Tony secured Harry in his hip and called out, “JARVIS? Can you see if you can find out anything about James and Lily?”

“Of course, sir. Shall I activate the child protocols?”

“Yeah, thanks. And order some of that food Lily said Harry liked.”

“At once, sir.”

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_I don’t know what will happen that means you have to read this. James and I decided it would be best if we wrote a letter for you and Harry in case the war took us away from the both of you. Harry’s bag contains his clothes, some toys, and various books on magic to help you both understand the world we come from. We wish we could be there with you as you both grow._

_My son, your father and I love you so very much and we know you’ll be safe and happy with your Papa. He might make mistakes, but I’m sure we have as well. You’ll need to help him figure out how to program JARVIS and the rest to parent. Although I’m sure U will be happy to look after you as he did me._

_Tony, stay safe. Keep our son safe and raise him well. We are so very sorry that we never returned to America, that we couldn’t stay safe and return to your arms. You will be the best father our Harry could ever want._

_We love the both of you,_

_Lily and James_


End file.
